The Girl With Only A Name and A Xros Loader
by lazura234
Summary: I don't remember anything, but...what is this place? Join Hoshino Miyuki as she hunts digimon with Tagiru and find out her purpose. TagiruXOC or YuuXOC or RyoumaXOC (depending on poll.)
1. Chapter 1

**Lazura: This is my first time doing a digimon fanfic so please don't criticize me! Anyway, I was searching for some fanfics about Tagiru, but there were only THREE! Also very little fanfics of Yuu. Since then I've been thinking about doing a digimon fanfic and I've finally decided to make one! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all.**

* * *

**Somewhere in Digimon Quartz World...**

* * *

Two digimon were jumping over digitalized buildings...

"Gumdramon!" a digimon called out to the other.

"What do you want, Lunamon?" Gumdramon turned to his friend.

"Why are you moving so fast?!" Lunamon huffed.

"But, I saw something fall down from the sky!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"Really?" Lunamon stared at the digimon, "Maybe it's just an illusion?"

"No way!" Gumdramon stated, "I really saw it!"

Suddenly a beam of light was heading towards their way, however Gumdramon continued talking.

"Anyway you don't have to follow me like you always do."

"Uh...Gumdramon."

"You really should've stayed with the King."

"G-Gumdramon..." Lunamon began sweating beads.

"You've always treated me like this since we first met."

"Gumdramon!" Luna finally yelled.

"What?!"

"Turn around." Luna turned him around and Gumdramon was speechless.

Though the beam of light kept hurling towards them.

"Lunamon, duck!" Gumdramon grabbed Lunamon close to him.

"G-Gumdramon..." Lunamon blushed.

Gumdramon quickly ducked down with Lunamon close to him as the light stopped before them.

"Eh?" The two digimon blinked in unison.

The light began taking form of what looked like a human girl with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a light blue dress that reached her knees, black long sleeved cover, white leggings, and black shoes.

"I-Is that a..." Gumdramon gulped.

"I think it is..." Lunamon wanted to rub her eyes but what she was seeing was too amazing to watch.

By the time the light had disappeared a something gleamed on her right hand.

_What is that? _

Lunamon thought.

The girl collapsed right in front of them while dropping the item she was holding.

"O-Oi!" Gumdramon and Lunamon ran over to the girl.

The girl's eyes fluttered open as she looked up to find two digimon.

The words she said was, "Where am I?"

* * *

**Lazura: Well this really short, but I will continue the story! :D**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazura: Well...I felt like the chapter one is missing a chunk so here's the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my oc.**

* * *

"W-Where am I?" the girl asked as she slowly sat up.

"Um...you really don't know where you are?" Lunamon curiously wondered.

"I guess so..." The girl immediately changed subjects, "Do you know who I am?"

"Not really...you just..." Lunamon tried to think of something.

"EH?!" Gumdramon screeched with excitement.

"GUMDRAMON?!" Lunamon turned over to a sparkled eyed Gumdramon.

"Ne ne!" Gumdramon eyes gleamed as he questioned the girl. "Are you a hunter?"

"Huh?" The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Gumdramon...I don't think she's a hunter at all." Lunamon pointed out.

"Then why does she have a xros loader?!" Gumdramon held up the light blue item that was right next to the girl.

"Hunter? Xros loader? What does that supposed to mean?" the girl's curiousity began to deepen.

"You really don't know anything do you..." Gumdramon sweat dropped.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Lunamon commented.

"Do you know anything else about yourself?" Gumdramon asked her.

"Hm...I'll try to remember." The girl said.

The girl closed her eyes, the trio were silent the whole time until...

"Hoshino Miyuki..." The girl softly said as she opened her eyes. "My name is is Hoshino Miyuki..."

* * *

**After a few minutes of thinking...**

* * *

"Nope...I can't remember anything else."

It had finally dawned on Lunamon and Gumdramon that this human had no memory at all except her name.

"At least you have your name..." Lunamon tried to cheer Miyuki up.

"Thank you...uh."

"I'm Lunamon."

"And I'm Gumdramon."

Gumdramon and Lunamon explained to the girl that she was in DigiQuartz, and the fact that she possesses an item known as a xros loader. Along with what is digimon hunting.

"Oh..then I'm a digimon hunter?" Miyuki pointed to herself.

"The xros loader is proof." Gumdramon stated. "Though you seem to be more of Lunamon's partner than me."

"H-How?" Lunamon questioned Gumdramon.

"Hey, I'm just saying..." Gumdramon began running.

"Where are you going Gumdramon?!" Lunamon became frantic.

"To look for a partner." Gumdramon dashed off to start his search.

"Sheesh...Gumdramon is always like that." Lunamon sighed.

"We should follow him right?" Miyuki worriedly said.

"Yup...since it's Gumdramon..."

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

After following Gumdramon's trail of tracks they find Gumdramon along with a boy that seemed to be around Miyuki's age with him.

"Gumdramon!" the pair called out.

"Huh?" Gumdramon turned around and waved at the two, "Oh, Miyuki! Lunamon!"

"You know theses two?" The boy with spiked up brown hair and a red streak asked Gumdramon.

"Yeah!" Gumdramon introduced the two, "The digimon's name is Lunamon, she's my best friend. The other is Hoshino Miyuki, apparently this girl is also a hunter but she only remembers her name!"

"Eh?! Then do you have an amnesia?" The boy asked her.

"What's an amnesia?" Miyuki innocently asked.

"Y-You really don't know..." The boy also sweat dropped. "Anyway, my Akashi Tagiru. Though, if you're a hunter...does that mean Lunamon is your partner?"

"Now that I think about it..." Miyuki turned ask Lunamon, "Would you like to be my partner?"

Lunamon blinked and said, "Really?!"

"Yup! Since Gumdramon has a partner already, you can be with me!" Miyuki smiled.

"Thank you, Miyuki!" Lunamon hugged Miyuki.

"Yeah." Miyuki hugged her back.

All of a sudden a warm light surrounded the two.

"What's going on?" Miyuki and Lunamon wondered.

"Oh! That proves that you two are partners! I was right!" Gumdramon said with glee.

"Now I have a new friend!" Tagiru hopped around.

"You mean me?" Miyuki pointed at herself.

Tagiru stopped for a moment, went up to the girl, and helped her up.

"Yeah. Friends." He gave her a goofy smile.

Miyuki was happy, until she heard someone lurking nearby.

Miyuki let go of Tagiru's hands and yelled, "Who's there?!"

"Eh, Miyuki?!" Tagiru stared at the girl.

Miyuki sensed movement again somewhere.

_What's with this atmosphere...I feel like there's something familiar but I can't put my finger on_ _it. _

* * *

**Somewhere in the shadows...**

* * *

"I think that girl is on to us..." a digimon said to his partner.

"Don't worry clockmon...she will be of use to us later..." The old man stated.

* * *

**Back to Miyuki and Tagiru...**

* * *

"Tagiru." a voice called out.

"Geh!" Tagiru looked horrified.

"What's wrong Tagiru?" Miyuki turned to find Tagiru facing two boys, one with blonde hair and one with spiky dark brown hair. "Tagiru...do you know these two?"

The blonde boy walked up to Miyuki asking, "...And you are who?"

"U-Um..." Miyuki noticed he was serious, but Tagiru stepped in front of her, "Tagiru?"

"Yuu, I know you're serious, but don't be so mean to her." Tagiru stood up for her.

"I was just asking." Yuu clearly stated.

"Anyway...Tagiru, we have to talk." The spiky brown hair guy told him.

* * *

**Time Skip..**

* * *

"Is this the human world?" Miyuki asked Tagiru.

"Yeah!" Tagiru quickly remembered something.

* * *

**_Flash Back..._**

* * *

Tagiru introduced Miyuki to Yuu and Taiki right after Tagiru, Taiki, and Yuu had a talk.

"She has amnesia?!" The two boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, she only remembers her name and she's also a hunter!" Tagiru explained.

"But Tagiru, I've just recently became one...I'm still a rookie." Miyuki reminded Tagiru.

"Oh yeah..."

Taiki pondered, "Maybe we can bring her to the real world."

"Is it possible?" Yuu questioned.

"Well she is human like us...but there is also another problem." Taiki realized.

"What?" The other three asked.

"She has no place to stay, plus she can't remember anything except her name." Taiki inquired.

"Then she can stay at my place." Yuu suggested.

"Eh?!" Taiki and Tagiru blinked ten times at Yuu.

"What's wrong with you two?" Miyuki stared at the two.

"W-Well you're a girl and Yuu is-" Taiki's words started becoming weird.

"Taiki-san, what are you and Tagiru thinking?" Yuu suspiciously looked at the two.

"N-Nothing..." the two boys covered their faces.

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_Is she really going to be alright staying with Yuu? _

Tagiru thought worriedly.

Miyuki got the memo that Tagiru was worried.

"If you're worried about me, I'll be fine!" Miyuki assured him, "I have Lunamon with me!"

"She's right!" Lunamon agreed.

"Well I can't argue with you there." Tagiru sighed with relief. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah." Miyuki waved goodbye as Tagiru's figure dashed off down the sidewalk.

"Ready?" Yuu asked the girl.

"I-I guess so." Miyuki reminded herself.

_Don't worry, you have Lunamon to protect you, plus Taiki and Tagiru knows Yuu very_ _well._

* * *

**Lazura: Now, what will Miyuki do while she's in the real world? Well stay tune for the next chapter! ;D**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lazura: Now I've posted a poll on my profile whether Miyuki should end up with Tagiru, Yuu, or Ryouma, it will still be open as the story progresses. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my oc.**

* * *

_W-Woah...Yuu's house is really different from Digiquartz and outside. _

Miyuki looked like she was child in awe as she stared at the items around Yuu's house.

Yuu couldn't help but make a small laugh.

"What?" Miyuki asked him.

"It's nothing," Yuu coughed to cover up his laugh.

"Miyuki!" cried Lunamon from.

"Yes?" Miyuki looked at her xros loader.

"Can I see too?"

"Yup, Reload!" Miyuki commanded as Lunamon appeared from the xros loader.

"Wow!" Lunamon's eyes sparkled, "You're right!"

Thus Yuu continued his small laugh however neither Lunamon nor Miyuki noticed.

"Anyway I'll start making dinner, just wait."

Yuu was about to head into the kitchen until Miyuki grabbed his arm.

"Uh...Hoshino-san..." Yuu wondered why Miyuki grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I just feel bad that you're doing all of this for me." Miyuki slowly released his arm. "Though to make up for it, I can help you with cooking right?!"

"I guess so, but do you even know how to cook?"

"Nope, but I can try!" Miyuki made a reassuring smile at him along with a thumbs up.

_...I have a feeling I should let her try at least... _

Yuu thought, but still felt like he shouldn't have let her.

* * *

**After an hour of accidental cuts and burns...**

* * *

"It's done!" Lunamon and Miyuki announced.

_Even though you kept cutting yourself along with burning yourself. _

Yuu watched as Miyuki tried to resist the pain in her hands while eating.

_If only Damemon was here...then Hoshino-san would be more cheerful rather than forcing herself. _

* * *

**In Miyuki's room...**

* * *

_Everything is so new for me, but if only I remember what's my true purpose...why was I sent to DigiQuartz rather than the real world? _

Miyuki sat up on her bed.

_Tagiru, Yuu, and Taiki were kind enough to let me stay here, plus Yuu has done a lot for me. _

She sighed to herself.

_If only I could remember... _

Miyuki stared out of the window.

* * *

**The Next Day... **

* * *

"Ah! Hoshino-san?" Yuu said while putting on his shoes.

"Hm?" Miyuki responded as she walked down the steps wearing her usual attire.

"I'm going to school, so if you do go out of the house here's the key." Yuu tossed a pair of keys to her.

"School?" Miyuki looked at him with a face of curiosity.

"It's a place where people like you and me go to learn stuff." Yuu looked at the clock, "Ah! I gotta go, I'll see you later."

And with that Yuu left.

"Lunamon, since we have time before we can meet Tagiru and the others," Miyuki suggested, "You wanna explore the real for a bit?"

"Yeah!" Lunamon agreed.

"Good thing Taiki-san gave me a map!" Miyuki said as she whipped out a map.

* * *

**Few minutes later... **

* * *

"Miyuki~ Can I get out now?" Lunamon whined in the xros loader.

"Remember what Taiki-san and Yuu-san said?" Miyuki reminded her, "It would be bad if other humans other than hunters see you."

"Fine~." Lunamon was about to sleep when suddenly Lunamon felt Gumdramon's presence, "M-Miyuki!"

"What's wrong Lunamon?"

"I think something happening to Gumdramon!" Lunamon began to panic.

"H-How can you tell?"

"Miyuki, Gumdramon and I have been together since I began helping the King of Digiquartz." Lunamon explained, "Otherwise Gumdramon would be in a huge mess."

"Then let's hurry!" Miyuki headed off into a dark alley a cried, "Time shift!"

* * *

**In Digiquartz ...**

* * *

"Reload, Lunamon!" Miyuki and Lunamon began running through the moss covered streets.

"Lunamon are you sure it's this way?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah!" Lunamon assured her.

Miyuki and Lunamon rushed down to an area with a pool, however before them was a fainted Gumdramon and sleeping Tagiru.

"T-Tagiru!" Miyuki gasped.

"Gumdramon!" Lunamon and Miyuki ran over to them immeidately until...

"Who're you." A voice said above them.

Miyuki turned to find another hunter with silver hair and teal colored eyes with a tall digimon.

"What about you?! Were you the one who did this to Tagiru and Gumdramon?!" Miyuki glared at him.

"Hm, now that I remember you're the human that's been sighted by other digimon." the boy smiled, "My name Mogami Ryouma. It's nice to meet a human that came to Digiquartz during the time of the hunt."

"I have a name you know, and it's Hoshino Miyuki."

"Well Hoshino-san, we better get your friend somewhere safe right?"

His digimon picked up Tagiru.

"I guess so." Miyuki couldn't help but feel shaky around Ryouma.

"Um...you're Astamon, right?" Lunamon asked the tall digimon before her.

All he did was nod before her.

_I-It's really Astamon-sama! _

Lunamon blushed furiously and covered her face.

* * *

**Back in the real world... **

* * *

"Tagiru." Miyuki shook Tagiru.

"Uh...Miyuki..." Tagiru lazily opened his eyes, "Where's Gumdramon?"

"He's resting in your xros loader, but thanks to him," Miyuki pointed over to Ryouma, "He found you first before I did."

"I see..."

"You should really learn to choose your battles more wisely." Ryouma commented.

"What?" Tagiru's anger began to boil, but remembered, "The student! Where's the student?!"

"Student?" Miyuki asked, "I never saw a student, Ryouma did you?"

"No. A hunter like you can't possibly try to capture such a digimon like Sagomon. You should give up." Ryouma finished.

Tagiru got up immediately.

"T-Tagiru." Miyuki helped him up.

"So you're saying that if I catch him before you do, I'll become a superstar!" Tagiru proposed.

All Ryouma did was smirk, making Miyuki worry about this outcome.

* * *

**Few minutes later... **

* * *

"Tagiru, are you sure about this?" Miyuki asked him as they walked down the corridors of the school.

"Yeah!" He clenched his xros loader, "I'm going to surpass him no matter what."

Miyuki sighed.

_Guess I can't argue with him there. _

The two soon run into Yuu.

"Yuu!" Miyuki greeted.

"Hoshino-san," Yuu greeted back at her then faced Tagiru, "Tagiru, I've been looking for you."

Suddenly Miyuki felt something strange.

_It's that feeling again... _

Miyuki turned over to the direction of the pool.

_I gotta head over there._

"I'll be over there since you guys are busy." Miyuki dashed off.

"Okay." Tagiru replied.

* * *

**With Miyuki... **

* * *

"I'm sure it's right here." Miyuki walked carefully around the pool as she examined the area.

_Since nobody's here... _

"Reload!"

"W-What's wrong Miyuki?" Lunamon questioned.

"I felt something strange here, but I can't put my finger on it." Miyuki thought for a bit, but what she didn't notice was the digimon approaching her and Lunamon.

* * *

**With Tagiru and Yuu...**

* * *

"There's trouble!" A girl called out to Yuu.

"What?"

The two girls tell Yuu that some kids have been disappearing.

"The digimon that I faced must be living at a pool." Tagiru inquired.

Yuu realized, "Hoshino-san went to the direction of the pool."

"What?! Let's go!" Tagiru and Yuu immediately ran off towards the pool.

"Yuu-sama!" One of the girls called out.

* * *

**Back at the pool...**

* * *

"Miyuki!" Tagiru called out.

No response.

"Don't tell me..." Yuu's face became tense, "Tagiru!"

"Yeah! Time shift!"

* * *

**In Digiquartz...**

* * *

"Let me go, Ryouma! I have to help Tagiru!" Miyuki cried.

"No." replied the hunter, "You can't interfere."

* * *

**What happened in before...**

* * *

"Astamon!" cried a familiar voice.

Miyuki looked over her shoulder to find Ryouma and Astamon standing behind her.

"R-Ryouma?!" Miyuki's eyes widened.

"Hm, guess we meet yet again." Ryouma turned to face her. "However."

He grabbed Miyuki's arm, forcing her to be pulled close to Ryouma.

All Miyuki could do was eye twitch the whole time as Astamon took the two and Lunamon somewhere close yet hidden.

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

"Sorry." Astamon replied to Lunamon,"I-It's ok."

Lunamon was still embarrassed to face Astamon.

* * *

**Right after capturing Sagomon...**

* * *

Ryouma let Miyuki go.

"We'll meet again, around the time of the hunt."Ryouma said as he vanished with Astamon.

"That guy really gets on my nerves." Miyuki stated as she heads over to Tagiru.

"But Astamon is different." Lunamon said dreamily.

"What do you mean by that?" Miyuki eyed her partner.

"N-Nothing." Lunamon faltered.

_Is it just me or does Lunamon look sick a bit? _

* * *

**Lazura: Now onward to the next chapter! XD**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lazura: Last chapter had way to much scenes with Ryouma, so this time I'm adding more with Tagiru and Yuu! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all except my oc.**

* * *

"K-King!" Lunamon was surprised as she and Miyuki left Digiquartz.

"Oh, Lunamon you're here too?" Shoutmon ruffled the digimon's ears.

"Well you know how Gumdramon is."

"Hey! I heard that you know!" Gumdramon grumbled from behind Tagiru."

"I swear, you're the only digimon I can trust to watch over that rascal." Shoutmon sighed.

"You can count on me!" Lunamon agreed with him.

Gumdramon continued grumbling.

"Anyway, Miyuki where were you and Lunamon this whole time?" Taiki asked her.

Miyuki wanted to say that she was with Ryouma, but since she was still mad at him she made an excuse, "I was just searching for clues!"

"Clues?" Taiki looked suspiciously at me.

"Yeah~! L-Let's start heading home right, Yuu? Lunamon?" Miyuki was sweating beads.

"It is getting late..." Yuu noticed the time on his watch.

"Let's hurry home!" Miyuki grabbed both Lunamon and Yuu in rush. She dashed past the two spiky haired boys immediately.

There was silence between Taiki and Tagiru.

"Tagiru."

"Yeah, Taiki-san?"

"Never mind."

* * *

**At Yuu's house...**

* * *

"Hoshino-san?" Yuu tapped her shoulder by the time she sat down to the ground.

"What happened to you?"

Miyuki nodded her head from side to side, "I just need some time to myself for a bit."

"I see..."

"I'll be in my room if you need me, Yuu." Miyuki reminded him as she carefully walked upstairs.

By the time she was gone, Yuu sighed as he looked at his sister's picture, "Nee-san...I really don't get girls at all..."

* * *

**In Miyuki's room...**

* * *

"Lunamon, do you think we should train?" Miyuki suggested.

"Why? What for?" Lunamon asked.

"I mean Tagiru and Taiki have been able to digivolve their digimon, but you haven't yet." Miyuki noted, "We would be of more help if we try."

"I guess so..."

"Then we'll train for two days in Digiquartz!" Miyuki began writing a note, "I'll tell Yuu that we'll be training for a while."

"O-Okay, but Miyuki."

"Yes?"

"...I'll tell you when we get to Digiquartz!"

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

"I'll be training for a while in Digiquartz..." Tagiru read the note that Yuu received this morning.

"So she'll be training for a bit?" Tagiru asked Yuu.

"It seems so." Yuu replied as he took his seat.

* * *

**With Miyuki...**

* * *

"Now...focus your mental energy with mine." Lunamon recited.

Miyuki had her eyes closed.

_Focus...Focus..._

A small glimmer of light began surrounding Lunamon.

"Keep at that point."

The glimmer began increasing.

Lunamon touched Miyuki's hand.

"Now open your eyes and say the words."

"Yes! Digivolve, Lunamon!" Miyuki raised her xros loader and a bright light shone over Lunamon.

"Lunamon digivolve to...Crescemon!"

"Woah...Lunamon is that really you?!" Miyuki said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well I'm Crescemon as of now." Crescemon pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Miyuki realized something, "Crescemon..."

"Yes, Miyuki?"

"How long have we been in DigiQuartz?"

"...About three days in the real world..."

The two became silent.

"WE HAVE HEAD HOME NOW! TIME SHIFT!" Miyuki cried.

* * *

**At Yuu's house...**

* * *

"Hm? Miyuki ain't back?" Yuu said as Cutemon, Tagiru, and Gumdramon entered his house.

"Well the King said that time in Digiquartz is different than the real world." Gumdramon reminded them.

"I guess you're right about that." Tagiru agreed.

* * *

**With Miyuki... **

* * *

"Ugh..." Miyuki's stomach growled.

"Are you still hungry, Miyuki?" Lunamon asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's night time already!"

Miyuki was passing by the park with Lunamon, as she turned to look at the playground she saw...

The figure turned to face her, advancing closer to the light, and in the end it was Yuu.

"Hoshino-san?"

"Yup, I'm sorry..I lost track of time." Miyuki sweat dropped.

"Just be careful when you go to Digiquartz, we're not always there for you and Lunamon."

"Yes~" Miyuki replied.

Lunamon suddenly felt a presence.

"M-Miyuki!" Lunamon quivered.

"Wha'ts wrong, Lunamon?"

"Someone else is here." Lunamon warned.

"Eh?" The two muttered and began scanning the area.

When all of a sudden...

"Hi~!" A girl with blonde hair in pigtails wearing a pink outfit walked up to Miyuki and Yuu.

She raised her Xros loader, "Time Shift~!"

"Lunamon! Go get Tagiru!" Miyuki grabbed onto Yuu's hand.

"I'll make sure of it!" Lunamon scurried off.

The girl's digimon threw a balloon at Miyuki, making Miyuki blast into the Time Hole with Yuu.

"Augh!" Miyuki cried as she pass through the hole.

* * *

**With Lunamon...**

* * *

"Gumdramon!" Lunamon ran up to the trio running toward her way.

"Lunamon, where have you been?!" Gumdramon questioned.

"There's no time to explain! Yuu and Miyuki are in danger!" Lunamon looked desperate.

"Then let's hurry!" Tagiru raised his xros loader. "Time Shift!"

* * *

**With Miyuki...**

* * *

"Mmph..." Miyuki groaned by the time she fully awoke she heard Yuu screamiing in pain.

"Gyah!"

"Now give me, Cutemon." The girl commanded.

"Yuu!" Miyuki wanted to move but the pain from the balloon attack caused her right arm to become slightly immobilized.

"Ugh...Yuu..." Miyuki could not bear to watch Yuu's pain until...

"BACK OFF!" yelled a familiar voice.

Dust particles dispersed, by the time Miyuki opened her eyes she finds herself being supported by Tagiru.

"Tagiru."

"Yo, Princess!" Tagiru flashed a smile at her.

"I-I'm not a princess or whatever you call, just call me Miyuki!" Miyuki didn't realize that her face was red after seeing Tagiru again.

"You guys again?!" The girl argued, "How many times must you interrupt my hunt?!"

"Hunt? You call taking somebody else's digimon hunting?!" Tagiru raged back at her. "It's against the rules!"

"I make my own rules." She stated. "Your rules mean nothing to me!"

"DigiXros! Opossumon!"

"Yes!"

"Candlemon!"

"Hi!"

The two digimons fused together forming a huge mass of fire.

"Oh no!" Miyuki sweated, "Lunamon!"

"Yes, Miyuki!" Lunamon stood in position.

"Digivolve!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Crescemon!"

Crescemon aimed a shard-like arrow at the mass.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon shot the arrow causing the hit to explode at the moment.

After the smoke disappeared, the group also disappeared leaving the girl to go into a fit.

"THEY RAN AWAY!" She ragged.

"A-Airu..." Opossumon sweat dropped as she watched her partner rage.

* * *

**Back to the group...**

* * *

"Woah...Lunamon is that really you?" Gumdramon was in a daze as he got a good look at Crescemon.

"Well it's all thanks to mine and Miyuki's training!" Crescemon smiled through her mask.

"Yeah." suddenly Miyuki's stomach growled.

There was complete silence until Tagiru began laughing, "Don't tell me you eat yet?"

Miyuki turned red, "I can't help it!"

Everyone else laughed in unison as Miyuki covered her face.

* * *

**Lazura: That's all for now, but there will be more soon! :)**

**Please Review, oh and don't forget to vote on who Miyuki should end up with.**

**Hint Hint: So far Tagiru is in the lead :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lazura: Now we're going to meet Damemon! :D So Damemon give out the recent poll results!**

**Damemon: Well today's results were shocking.**

**Lazura: Why?**

**Damemon: Because that Dame Tagiru is in the lead now!**

**Tagiru: What did you just call me?! **

**Lazura: Well on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all except my oc.**

* * *

Miyuki and Lunamon were just walking through the park.

"Ah~ Tagiru and the others went to school, what else is there to do?" Miyuki sighed.

"Well we can't help, but wait patiently." Lunamon reminded her.

"But~" Miyuki was about to whine even more until a presence came from the playground.

"Lunamon, did you feel that just now?" Miyuki shifted her gaze over to the playground.

"This feeling...it feels like a digimon is here but..." Lunamon doubted herself a bit.

"Sh~" said a ghostly voice.

"Eh?" The hunter and her digimon said in unison.

"We'll meet soon." the voice replied.

"Wait!" Miyuki called out to the voice, but it seemed that whoever said that has left.

* * *

"Lunamon, do you think that voice was a digimon?" Miyuki asked her partner.

"Probably, it didn't feel like a presence of a another human, more of a digimon's presence."

"Hm, maybe Taiki-san will kno-" Miyuki didn't look this time, but she ended up getting knocked over by somebody that just brushed against her.

"Hey!" Miyuki angrily dashed after whoever knocked her over.

"Miyuki!" Lunamon ran after Miyuki.

* * *

"Found you!" Miyuki evilly grinned, but to her horror it was the same girl that was after Cutemon. Plus the girl had Cutemon tied up.

"You!" Miyuki glared.

"Hmph, I didn't expect you to be the one to find us, but Oposomon!"

"Hai! Airu~"

"Digivolve!"

"Oposomon digivolve to...Cho-Hakkaimon!" The digimon was now wearing a pig costume while holding a meat tenderizer.

"Then us too!" Miyuki raised her xros loader, "Digivolve!"

"Lunamon digivolve to...Crescemon!"

"Cutemon, hurry and get away from here!" Miyuki warned Cutemon.

"Y-Yes!" Cutemon scurried through the grass, but Cho-Hakkaimon blocked his path.

"I won't let you!" Cho-Hakkaimon pointed her weapon at Cutemon, however Crescemon kicked Cho-Hakkaimon in the face leaving Cutemon to scurry over to Miyuki.

"Cutemon, are you okay?" Miyuki asked as she removed the rope.

"Yeah, kyu!" Cutemon replied.

"Grr...I won't forgive you!" Cho-Hakkaimon glare intensified towards Crescemon.

"And I won't forgive you on hurting Cutemon!" Crescemon aimed her dark matter filled arrows at Cho-Hakkaimon.

"Dark Archery!" The dark arrows hurled towards Cho-Hakkaimon, but...

"Hmph." Cho-Hakkaimon swung her hammer and the arrows dispersed.

"N-No way..." Crescemon blinked.

"Now have a taste of your own medicine!" Cho-Hakkaimon's hammer sharpened it's points, she charged towards Crescemon immediately.

Crescemon went defensive, and shielded Miyuki and Cutemon.

"Gah!" Crescemon gasped as the spikes hit her back.

"Crescemon!" Miyuki cried out.

"Don't...worry," Crescemon grunted after getting hit by the brute attack. "Gumdramon...is here."

Crescemon de-digivolved back into Lunamon, and behind Lunamon was Cho-Hakkaimon, ready to unleash her final attack.

"This is the end!" The hammer was swung.

* * *

**However...**

* * *

"Back off!" Arresterdramon charged at Cho-Hakkaimon causing her to hop her way back to Airu.

"Arresterdramon!" Miyuki was happy to see him again.

"Lunamon, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you came back for me." Lunamon weakly smiled at him.

"H-Hey! It's what friends are for right!" Arresterdramon blushed.

"Miyuki!" Yuu and Tagiru called out to the girl from across the field.

"I'm glad you guys came." Miyuki sighed with relief, but what she didn't notice was Cho-Hakkaimon behind her.

"Miyuki/Hoshino-san!" the two alerted her.

"Eh?" both Miyuki and Cutemon turned to find an angry Cho-Hakkaimon with her hammer ready.

"Pay back~" The digimon's eyes glinted as she readied her hammer.

Miyuki immediately started running off with Cutemon in her arms.

Cho-Hakkaimon aimed her hand at the two and a beam headed directly at Miyuki.

"Hoshino-san!" Yuu ran and held the two in the process as the attack hit all three of them.

"Yuu!" Miyuki and Cutemon looked up at their savior.

_I won't give up! I'll protect these two with all my might! _

A golden light gleamed within the beam.

Both Miyuki and Yuu faintly saw the image of a digimon in their.

The familiar ghost-like voice panged through Miyuki and Yuu's head, "Yuu, I'm back!"

"Damemon..." Yuu looked like he was about to tear up.

So was Damemon, Cutemon and Miyuki were glad that Yuu was able to reunite with his partner again.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Nice to finally meet you Damemon." Miyuki reached her hand out for Damemon.

"Same here! But did you really appear in Digiquartz?" Damemon was still curious after being told the whole story.

"That's as far as my memory goes back to." Miyuki answered as her hand reached out the window of her room. "I know that someday it will return to me."

Miyuki finishes by making a grasping gesture as if she caught something floating within the wind.

"I see..." Damemon smiled, but immediately remembered something, "Um, Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"What were you and Taiki talking about earlier?" Damemon asked.

"Well, it's a long story..." Miyuki began her short story.

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

"Miyuki." Taiki called out to Miyuki, who was watching Tagiru chasing Yuu around with their digimon partners.

"There's something I need to ask of you, but you can't tell Tagiru and Yuu yet."

"What is it?"

"I asked my mom to see if you can live with us, but since you don't have a family to stay with." Taiki proposed, "Why don't you live with me and my mom?"

Miyuki's mouth gaped, "R-Really?"

"Yes," Taiki nodded to assure her.

Miyuki hugged Taiki stating, "Thank you, Taiki-san."

"Heh, no need to call me 'Taiki-san' anymore." Taiki reminded her, "Call me 'Nii-san'."

"Then! Thank you Nii-san!" Miyuki's hug became tighter making Taiki lose a bit of his breath. However he was glad, because the lonely girl before his eyes wasn't lonely any longer.

* * *

**End of Flash Back...**

* * *

"Oh, so that's why you hugged Taiki."

"Yup, and now I have a 'Nii-san'!" Miyuki was really happy when she announced to Damemon.

_Now I can go to school with Tagiru and the others! _

* * *

**Lazura: Yeah, Miyuki was originally supposed to become Taiki's adopted sister later, but I decided to add it early.**

**Please Review and don't forget to vote for who'll Miyuki will end up with. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lazura: It has been a while since the last chapter, but now I've finished typing this chapter! :D**

**Lunamon: So what's today's poll results?**

**Lazura: Hm...it seems like they're are some votes for Yuu, but Tagiru is still in the lead.**

**Lunamon: That's great! **

**Lazura: You do know that whoever Miyuki ends up with will decide which digimon you'll end up with right?**

**Lunamon:...what?**

**Lazura: Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon except my oc.**

* * *

"Oi! Everyone take their seats now." the teacher began. "We have a new friend transferring in."

He turned to the door and called out, "You may enter now."

As the door slowly opened, Mi yuki carefully walked inside.

By the time she walked up to the, Miyuki saw both Tagiru and Yuu within the crowd.

Miyuki's fear of being disliked melted as she introduced herself, "My name Kudou Miyuki, nice to meet you!"

"Kudou?!" a guy student gasped.

A student raised their hand, "Are you related to Kudou Taiki?"

Miyuki just smiled at the crowd as she readied her answer, "I'm his sister."

The whole class was in complete shock in hearing Miyuki's words, including Yuu and Tagiru.

_Hoshino-san..._

Yuu's face was surprised.

_Woah...since when did Miyuki become Taiki-san's imouto?_

Tagiru scratched the back of his head.

"Well Kudou-san take a seat next to Akashi Tagiru." The teacher pointed over to the empty seat right next to Tagiru.

As Miyuki walked down the aisle, more students murmured as she passed by.

"I didn't know that Taiki-san had an imouto." A guy whispered to his friend.

"Maybe she's adopted?"A person pointed out.

"Maybe you're right..." Another student agreed.

By the time Miyuki had taken her seat, Tagiru whispered to her, "Miyuki, did you really become Taiki's imouto?"

Miyuki nodded in response whispering, "Plus it would be weird if I was seen walking around the city rather than studying at school."

"Oh I see..."

"Kudou-san and Akashi-san, do you two have anything else to say?" the teacher had spotted them talking.

"N-Nothing, Sensei!" the two replied while shaking their heads in unison.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

Miyuki was watching the trio compete in the kendo match...

"Oh? Kudou-san?" a cheerful voice spoke from behind her.

"Mami-san?" Miyuki turned to find Mami behind her.

"Are you here to see Taiki-san?"

"Yes!" Miyuki replied, "Along with Yuu and Tagiru!"

"Eh? Why Tagiru also?" Mami responded in shock.

"Why is there something wrong with that?" Miyuki questioned.

"Well compared to Yuu-sama, he's horrible." Mami and the two other girls behind her nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Miyuki sweat dropped at the group's thoughts about Tagiru.

"Yes, anyway what do you see in Tagiru since you seem like you're not really interested in Yuu-sama." Midori asked her.

"I see Tagiru as someone special." Miyuki calmly thought. "Compared to that jerk."

Miyuki quietly remembered about what Ryouma did, thus making Miyuki look like she was angry. Though Mami and the others looked at her weirdly.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"I'm home!" Taiki called out from entering the house.

"Welcome home, nii-san!" Miyuki welcomed her older brother. "How come you didn't return home earlier?"

"Let's just say a digimon was involved again." Taiki told the girl as he entered the kitchen Taiki found oddly shaped onigiris.

Taiki picked one up asking Miyuki, "Did you make this?"

"Yep! Ku- I mean Okaa-san taught me a few things before she went to work." Miyuki covered her words because Taiki told her many times to call them 'Nii-san' and 'Okaa-san' whenever she was around them.

She only got used to calling Taiki big brother.

"Can I try?" Taiki asked his new sister.

"Yup!"

Taiki bit into the onigiri and thought, 'It's good even though it looks oddly shaped.'

"So?" Miyuki stared at her brother waiting for a response.

"It's good!" Taiki gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank goodness! I was planning to give these to Tagiru and Yuu also for tomorrow's Kendo match."

"I see." Taiki patted her hair, "I bet they'll be happy."

"Eh?" Miyuki looked cluelessly at him wondering by what he meant.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Miyuki~" Lunamon called through the xros loader.

Miyuki grumbled and grabbed the item on her coffee table, "What, Lunamon?"

"You're late for the match." Lunamon pointed out.

Which made Miyuki get up immediately to stare at the clock, "No Way!"

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

Miyuki scurried over to the building to find Tagiru, Yuu, and Taiki heading down from the steps.

"Am I late?" Miyuki asked the trio while placing the bento down carefully.

"Yeah, you're really late Miyuki." Tagiru answered.

"Argh, Nii-san! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Miyuki pouted at Taiki.

"I'm sorry, I had some stuff to do!" Taiki apologized.

"Well since you guys finished the match, how about we have some lunch?" Miyuki proposed.

"Lunch?" Yuu and Tagiru looked at the girl with curious looks.

"Ah! You brought them?" Taiki picked up the bento right next to Miyuki.

"Yup! I hope you two like it." Miyuki faced the two other boys.

"Thanks Miyuki!" the two thanked the girl.

"No problem!" Miyuki gave them the thumbs up in response.

"I also brought some for Gumdramon and Damemon!" Lunamon held up a small bento with onigiris.

"Thank you, Lunamon!" The two digimon thanked the digimon.

Lunamon smiled in response.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

After a few days, Tagiru had gained a Pagumon in his team, however he kept calling Lunamon his mommy.

"Mama~!" Pagumon hopped over to Lunamon.

"I-I'm not you're mommy!" Lunamon replied.

"Pft...Lunamon as a mommy, like that will ever happen." Gumdramon laughed.

A tick mark appeared on Lunamon's face, "What was that, Gumdramon?"

"N-Nothing!" Gumdramon hastily answered to the angry Lunamon.

He didn't want to tangle with Lunamon after getting caught by her so many times.

* * *

The next day, Miyuki along with Lunamon met Hideaki and Dobermon right when Hideaki was leaving Tagiru and the others.

"Tagiru!" Miyuki called out.

"Oh? And who're you?" Hideaki looked at the girl who was running up to Tagiru.

"Me?" Miyuki pointed at herself.

"Is there any other lovely girl I'm talking about?" Hideaki took Miyuki's hands up complimenting about her looks.

"Uh..." Miyuki stared at the guy.

"OI!" Taiki and Tagiru marched up to the two and separated Hideaki and Miyuki away from each other.

"Don't touch Miyuki/my sister!" Tagiru and Taiki said in unison.

"Nii-san...Tagiru..." Miyuki sweat dropped as she watched Taiki and Tagiru acting over protective of her.

"Taiki-san and Tagiru are way to similar." Yuu sighed.

Dobermon apologized, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"It's okay." Lunamon, Gumdramon, and Shoutmon responded to the digimon.

In the end, Miyuki was being flirted by Hideaki along with seeing an overprotective brother and friend.

* * *

**Lazura: I may skip a few episodes to get to important parts of ****the story so please beware. **

**Lunamon: So please review and vote! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lazura: Like I said in the previous chapter, I may be skipping some episodes unless it's an important scene. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon except my oc.**

* * *

"Nii-san! Good luck!" Miyuki cheered for Taiki who was training the baseball team.

"Taiki-san is really a nice guy!" Yuu complimented.

"Yup! A real superstar!" Tagiru agreed.

"Though I hope he doesn't burn out." Yuu hoped however...

"Huh? I feel weak..." Taiki was teetering back and forth from the spot he was standing at.

"T-Taiki-san/Nii-san!" Tagiru and Miyuki ran towards Taiki.

"I-I knew it! He really did burn himself out!" Yuu realized.

As Tagiru and Miyuki rushed over to Taiki a shadow passed by them sliding a pillow on the ground before Taiki crash landed on the floor.

"Safe." sighed the shadow who happened to be a girl with red hair wearing a grey with red lining school uniform. "Honestly, after coming to see you for so long, you really haven't changed at all Taiki."

"Who's that?" Miyuki and Tagiru wondered.

"Akari-san!" Yuu was relieved.

* * *

"You saved me Akari!" Taiki thanked Akari.

" 'You saved me Akari' Don't give me that!" Akari complained. "I ended up going to school in the next town, so I can't always look after you all the time like before!"

"That's fine. I was able to help the baseball club anyway!" Taiki laid down on the grass with a refreshed look.

"Aw~ Get a load of these love birds!" Tagiru cooed. "I didn't know Taiki had a girlfriend!"

"G-Girlfriend?!" Taiki was red after hearing what Tagiru said.

"I-It's not like that." Akari corrected.

"Now this is funny! I've never seen Taiki-san's face look like this bef-WAH!" Tagiru got hit by Mami and her group's bags.

Miyuki and Yuu moved away a bit after being startled by their sudden appearance.

"Don't mind him, Yuu-sama!" Mami reassured. "He's just has no delicacy."

"I've been meaning to ask, but what's a girlfriend?" Miyuki innocently asked Mami.

"W-Well it's when a boy finds a certain girl special or in most cases in love with." Mami put it in simpler terms for Miyuki.

"I see..." Miyuki turned to look at Tagiru and Yuu.

_Does that mean...Wait I shouldn't even be thinking this, I have to focus on regaining my lost memories! _

Miyuki mentally slapped herself to remember her true goal, but when she opened her bag to get a handkerchief, Miyuki found a note.

When Miyuki got a good look at who sent the note, Miyuki's eye twitched.

* * *

**Note: **

_Head over to the Greaton. _

_- Ryouma_

* * *

Miyuki crumpled the note up right after reading it.

* * *

**~Time Skip~ **

* * *

"Nii-san! I'm going ahead!" Miyuki dashed off to somewhere.

"O-Okay?" Taiki waved goodbye to Miyuki and wondered, "Is something going on with her?"

* * *

Miyuki found the place the note addressed along with a certain silver hair guy near the building.

"Ryouma!" Miyuki called out as Lunamon was released from the Xros Loader.

"Miyuki, What's wrong?" Lunamon was confused on seeing her partner angry.

"I just need you to stay hidden for a bit." Ryouma grabbed her hand leading Miyuki into the portal to Digiquartz.

Psychemon did the same with Lunamon.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Ryouma, I'm so going to get you..." Miyuki growled as sat behind a crystal with Crescemon.

"Just follow the plan." Crescemon reminded Miyuki.

The plan was for her to stay there until they needed her, but of course would Miyuki listen to Ryouma?

"As if I'm going to follow that jerk!"

"Miyuki, has it ever occurred to you that you might be in love with Ryouma?" Crescemon questioned the girl.

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way I'd fall in love with someone like him!" Miyuki raged, and headed off to finish the final attack on Super Starmon.

Crescemon sighed following Miyuki to battle.

* * *

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon's arrows hit Super Starmon causing the digimon to fall into Tuwarmon's trap.

"Digi Ninpou: Kemo Shibari!" A spider web caught Super Starmon causing his data reappear along with getting captured by Yuu. "Digimon captured!"

"Unfair Yuu!" Tagiru huffed.

"Looks like he got us." Ryouma smirked even though he was tricked also, but before he left Miyuki stopped him for a moment.

"Ryouma." Miyuki growled at the boy before her. "You owe me."

Ryouma pondered for bit and an idea popped into his head, "Then I'll return the favor by."

"By wha-" Miyuki was about to question him again until she found herself being kissed on the forehead by Ryouma.

Everyone else stared at the Miyuki, who was frozen in place, even Psychemon faltered for a bit.

"We'll meet again." Ryouma left with his usual line as he stepped into the darkness with Psychemon.

"Miyuki, are you all right?" Lunamon poked her partner's leg.

Miyuki did not respond at all.

* * *

"Oi, Tagiru and Taiki. What are you two doing?" Akari and Yuu questioned the goggled pair.

"Oh nothing~" They innocently replied with a huge dark aura behind them.

"Has Taiki begun acting like a big brother, Yuu?" Akari asked Yuu.

"Yeah, but I guess that's his way of affection towards Miyuki." Yuu wondered, "Though I don't know about Tagiru's reason."

_Maybe it's because he's also in love with Miyuki? _

Akari thought for a moment and giggled to herself.

_Looks like I have something else I can do other than help Taiki. _

"Does that mean you like Miyuki also?" Akari looked at Yuu with a sly smile.

"N-No! I only see her as a ally! Yeah an ally!" Yuu was also red at the same time.

_Now this is going to be fun. _

Akari smiled as she watched Taiki and Tagiru's aura increase.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Miyuki-chan~, Can i come in?" Akari knocked on the door to her room.

"Yes." Miyuki replied in a monotone.

When Akari opened the door she found Miyuki looking aimlessly through her window while holding a pillow.

"What's wrong?" Akari asked the girl.

"Well you remember what happened earlier today right?" Miyuki reminded Akari.

"Yup, it was the first time I saw Taiki get mad over."

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

"Miyuki, it's best if you stay very far away from Ryouma." Taiki told the frozen Miyuki.

"When I get my hands on Ryouma..." Tagiru's eyes were on fire.

"I really don't see her as a..." Yuu mulled over the question that Akari asked him.

Across from the scene, the digimon chatted among themselves.

"I don't get human love." Gumdramon thought out loud.

"Then would you understand if Lunamon kissed you on the cheek?" Shoutmon proposed.

"W-What?!" Gumdramon blushed fiercely.

"As if I'm going to kiss anyone." Lunamon flatly rejected the proposal making Gumdramon look a bit disappointed.

"Gumdramon is no-good for Lunamon." Damemon finished.

* * *

**End of Flash back...**

* * *

"Don't worry, just follow your heart." Akari winked at the girl.

_My...heart? _

Miyuki wondered.

_Will I ever fall in love with anyone? _

* * *

**Lazura: Well that's all for now, but the please continue voting and reviewing as usual! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lazura: Okay the reasons why I'm having a hard time updating is because my bro won't get off my laptop, even though he has his own, and also I'm typing this through my iPhone which makes it even tougher to type a story. So if I'm not updating that's because I'm either out of ideas or my bro keeps stealing my laptop. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon except my oc.**

* * *

Miyuki sighed as she stared outside the window of the tram. The other members of Team Xros Heart were across from her side of the tram gazing at the marvelous view of Hong Kong.

_Why am I still thinking about that ki-...I don't even wanna say that word... _

Her thoughts were still filled about that kiss from Ryouma, but Miyuki just tried to shake the feeling away from her head.

* * *

As Taiki and Tagiru watched the scenery, Yuu glanced over to a depressed Miyuki.

_Hoshino...I mean Miyuki-san seems depressed...is it because of what happened a few days ago? _

Yuu pondered a bit, however Akari's question returns to his mind.

_**Do you also like Miyuki?** _

The question boomed in Yuu's head.

_...I... _

* * *

"So...what do we do now?" Taiki wondered.

"I really don't know..." Miyuki stopped in her place.

To three boy's concern for the girl, they didn't expect Miyuki to be still depressed.

* * *

Suddenly a luxurious white limo stops before the team.

"Huh?" the group blinked a few times in wonderment.

A girl wearing a lavender colored top, beige shorts, and her hair put into a ponytail that split into two at the top of her head stepped out of the limo before them.

"It's nice to see everyone again." She greeted.

"Nene/Nee-san?!" Taiki and Yuu said in surprise.

"I thought you'd be arriving soon, so I've been waiting." Nene continued.

"T-That's some car you're riding in!" Taiki commented.

"My manager kept bugging me to ride in a proper car." Nene sighed in remembering her manager's constant bugging.

"Oh, that's right, you're..." Taiki remembered.

Then a group of girl screamed, "Nene!"

Nene flashed a warm smile at the group of girls from afar.

"So you really did debut as an idol in Hong Kong..." Taiki did not expect this.

"You're lucky, Yuu!" Tagiru turned over to Yuu, "You can brag to everyone that your sister is famous!"

* * *

"I haven't met you two before..." Nene turned to Miyuki and Tagiru.

"I'm Miyuki." Miyuki's thoughts about what happened a few days ago melted away once she began talking to Nene.

"And I'm Tagiru!." Tagiru's face gleamed with excitement. "This is my first time meeting someone famous!"

Tagiru reached his hand out to shake Nene's, "Please shake my hand!"

"Nice to meet you too." Nene's hand was an inch away from shaking Tagiru's hand when suddenly...

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled a delivery man whose motorbike was out of control. Luckily the group quickly got out of harms way.

"Watch where you're going, jerk!" Tagiru retorted at the deliveryman.

Nene looked over to the pillar, but there wasn't anyone there. Miyuki began to wonder what Nene was thinking.

_Is something wrong with Nene? _

"Anyway let's quickly get in the car." Nene stated as the group agreed to her sudden decision.

* * *

"Taiki, Damemon, and Shoutmon, it's great to see you again!" Sparrowmon gleefully cried.

"Have you all been well?" Mervamon asked.

"Yeah, were always doing well!" Taiki answered.

"Sparrowmon and Mervamon are doing well, also."Shoutmon continued.

"Of course!" Mervamon replied.

"Glad to hear that nothing's changed!" Damemon said with relief.

"Wow, you guys had a lot of allies!." Gumdramon said in awe.

"Of course they would!" Lunamon finished.

* * *

**~Time Skip (because I wanted to get on with the story)~**

* * *

After hearing from Nene, we decided to investigate on what's happening around Nene...well Tagiru declared that we should investigate.

We went to the set to watch Nene and everything was going smoothly until Tagiru accidentally interfered with the scene. However more chaos happened upon the set when the real culprit appeared. We were able to chase down the culprit and found out that the person was being controlled by a Harpymon, unfortunately it ended up escaping thanks to it's fast speed. Yuu and the others went to report to Nene for a bit so I asked Nii-san if I could borrow Cutemon for a while.

"Cutemon?" I asked while petting Cutemon's head.

"Hai, Miyuki-kyun?"

"Have you ever fell in love with another digimon?"

"E-EH?! W-Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?!" Cutemon blushed.

"Nothing in particular...I'm just asking." Miyuki continued.

"Well if you say so..." Cutemon turned to face Miyuki, "I love everyone!"

"Eh, but I meant just one."

Cutemon shook his head, "I love everyone equally!"

_I haven't really thought of it that way... _

"Thank you Cutemon." I thanked the little pink digimon.

"No problem!"

"Oh and don't mention this to anyone except me, Lunamon, and Akari okay?" I warn him.

"Why not everyone else?" Cutemon tilted his head cutely in response.

"It's a secret." I reminded him.

* * *

**Before the plan started...**

* * *

"Yuu, I have something to ask you before we start." Nene tapped Yuu's shoulder.

"Yes, Nee-san?"

Nene leaned toward his ear whispering, "Is it true that you like Miyuki-san?"

Yuu took a step back, "W-What makes you think that?"

"Akari-san told me before you guys came over here."

_Akari-san...why? _

The color in Yuu's face drained a bit.

"Looks like you have some competition also, but don't worry your sister is rooting for you!" Nene gave her brother the thumbs up.

"Thanks." He appreciated the fact he had his sister's support.

* * *

**~ More Time Skip~ **

* * *

We found out that it was Nene and Yuu's father was caught under Harpymon's power.

Luckily everything went well smoothly plus Nene's concert was quite fun!

"Miyuki-san?" Nene called me over before Trailmon arrived.

"Yes?"

"I know your ordeal from Akari-san, so don't hesitate to ask any advice from me." Nene winked to reassure the girl that there's nothing wrong in asking advice.

Miyuki nodded in response, "Thank you!"

"Oi! Miyuki, it's time to go!" Taiki reminded her.

"I'm coming! See you next time, Nene-san!" Miyuki rushed over to the others after saying her goodbyes to Nene.

* * *

The next three days I ended up training in the digital world, hunting more digimon for my set, and finish any schoolwork left.

I checked my xros loader, "Let's see, there's Lopmon...Patamon...Gatomon...that's all."

I sighed.

_Compared to the others I only have four digimon on my set...oh well guess I have to continue my training. _

* * *

**Lazura: I'm skipping three episodes to get to the episode where it shows a short glimpse of the five heroes, because Miyuki won't be involved in the hunt. Why? well you'll see! :) **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lazura: Hi~! I'm back! I haven't been updating for a while and now is the time to pick every fanfic I haven't finished back up again. I know I said in the last chapter that I was going to skip a few episodes, but this chapter will just be a compilation of an episode I liked the most along with an extra. **

**Remember that since the we're nearing the end of the chapter **

**I don't own Digimon at all.**

* * *

_** FlaWizarmon**_

* * *

Tagiru comes running in late as usual to class, but this time out of breath.

However he noticed that the class wasn't heading for the gym, everyone was just studying!

"Huh? What's everyone doing?" Tagiru regaining his normal resting pace, "What happened to gym class?"

"We're having study hall today." Miyuki explained after finishing a math problem.

"It seems that Sugimoto-sensei wasn't feeling too good." Mami continued.

Tagiru responded in surprise, "Sensei is...? I can't believe that."

Miyuki and Mami nodded in agreement, "Both Miyuki-chan and I just so happened to be walking by the staff room and saw Sugimoto-sensei with hardly any energy of motivation."

"Not only Sensei, but also the members of the judo and baseball club that were usually fired up seem to have no energy at all after morning practice." Yuu pointed over to the two players who were just resting on their desk tables.

"Tagiru, you know what this means right?" Gumdramon whispered to Tagiru.

"I hate to agree with Gumdramon, but you know also right? Miyuki?" Lunamon followed along.

Both Miyuki and Tagiru smiled together in unison brimming with joy.

_A digimon is involved! _

Their minds seemed to have thought the same thing that Tagiru bursted with energy, "I'm so motivated! Let's go capture one today as well!"

"Yeah!" Miyuki high-fived Tagiru, but Mami was left puzzled about what they were talking about.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

After classes have ended...

"Well Yuu, both me and Miyuki will go ahead!" Tagiru noted Yuu as Miyuki followed Tagiru.

"Hunt! Hunt!" Tagiru sung happily.

"What are you talking about?!" Mami questioned.

Miyuki grabbed Tagiru's arm stating, "We're going on a date."

"What she said. Anyway let's go!" Tagiru and Miyuki dashed out of the room immediately.

Mami and Yuu froze when Miyuki said that.

"Eh?! Why Tagiru and Miyuki...?!" Mami answered in shock.

"I think Miyuki was just using that line as a diversion." Yuu hoped telling Mami that it wasn't possible for Miyuki to date Tagiru.

_I really don't think Miyuki would say that out of nowhere with Tagiru agreeing on what she said._

Yuu thought since Miyuki hardly ever says stuff like that.

"Hm...you might be right." Mami agreed.

"They seemed fired up as usual." Taiki just so happened to enter the classroom and over to Yuu.

"Taiki-san! Is something wrong?" Yuu asked.

"Huh? Yuu, you haven't noticed anything?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

* * *

"Time Shift!" Tagiru and Miyuki ran together straight into the portal.

"It should be here right?" Miyuki scanned the area with Lunamon.

"Yeah." Tagiru and Gumdramon did the same.

"I feel so motivated! I wonder what kind of digimon it is!" an all hyped up Tagiru flared with energy.

Suddenly a giant flame appeared before the two hunters and their partners.

"Such passion. You're brimming with motivation." The burning flame revealed a face that was grinning, "Splendid!"

"Who are you?" Gumdramon questions the flame.

"Pleased to meet you." The flame politely replied, "I am FlaWizarmon."

"Flawizarmon?" The two hunters mumbled quietly.

"I never expected a digimon such as yourself to appear out of nowhere." Lunamon inquired.

"At least it saves us the trouble of searching!" Gumdramon continued.

"You're the one who made Sugimoto-sensei and the others acting weird, aren't you?!"Tagiru readied his xros loader along with Miyuki.

The flaming digimon laughed revealing his true form.

"So that's you're true form?" Gumdramon and Lunamon readied their stance.

The digimon's eyes burn with fire making Miyuki worried.

"Tagiru, be careful...I don't like the look in his eyes." Miyuki muttered to Tagiru.

However what happened next was something they didn't expect.

"Squats will give me a good dose of motivation! ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!" Flawizarmon starts counting while doing squats.

"...He's acting exactly like Sensei..." Tagiru sweat dropped.

"No doubt about it." Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"That's right!" The digimon answered, "This motivation came from that gym teacher! When I use the motivation stolen from a human, I gain their characteristics! Gahaha! HERE I GO!"

Flawizarmon charged toward the group, thankfully Gumdramon knocked Flawizarmon back for a moment.

"Take this!"Flawizarmon sends out his flaming attack at the group.

The group dispersed immediately away from the attack and regrouped.

"You're not half bad." Gumdramon complimented the digimon.

"But we won't lose to the likes of you! We're going to make it to the top!" Tagiru backs up Gumdramon.

"Yeah!" Lunamon and Miyuki followed.

"Hehehe~ That burning motivation is good, very good. I'll take it for myself." A flaming baseball hover over Flawizarmon's hand.

Swiftly, Flawizarmon aims at Gumdramon and Lunamon shooting a flaming baseballs at the two. Lunamon and Gumdramon were jumping all over the place to escape the attacks.

"The next is this!" Flawizarmon forcefully grabbed Tagiru by the shoulders and flipped him using a judo move.

"Oh no!" Miyuki didn't expect the digimon to be that fast.

"Agh!" Tagiru grunted in pain by the time he landed on the ground.

"Now!" Flawizarmon used his blue match sending out a blue beam at Tagiru.

By the time the beam returned to the match, Tagiru's face was completely void on energy.

"Tagiru!" Miyuki, Lunamon, and Gumdramon rush over to the limp Tagiru.

"All right! I hunted his motivation! I've never felt such amazing motivation!" Flawizarmon continued speaking exactly like Tagiru.

"He's acting like Tagiru..." Miyuki sweat dropped as she watched Flawizarmon continued spouting more talk about reaching to the top.

"My motivation...give it baaaack..." Tagiru's hand tried to reach Flawizarmon but no avail. Miyuki and Lunamon helped him up as Tagiru held out his xros loader weakly. "Right...Gumdramon, digivooooolve..."

"It's no use! I can't digivolve if you have no energy!" Gumdramon reminded Tagiru.

"Thanks to his motivation, my strength has completely increased. Now, I'm going to hunt down more motivation from humans!" After stating his piece, Fla Wizarmon left the scene.

* * *

**Back at the Rooftop...**

* * *

"So...he turned into this?" Taiki responded a little surprised upon seeing a less-motivated Tagiru.

"Yes, it's like he lost all his energy thanks to Fla-Wizarmon," Miyuki explained in Tagiru's stead.

"Then if he's the one who stole it, we should steal back from him!" Gumdramon exclaimed.

"Ohhh..." Tagiru weakly complied in Gumdramon's idea.

"This is quite troublesome." Damemon continued.

Taiki and Yuu decided that they were going to stop Fla-Wizarmon, so Miyuki, Lunamon and Gumdramon watched over Tagiru. Although Gumdramon didn't like the sight on how Tagiru was acting.

"I-I really can't bear to see you like this!" Gumdramon announced. "We'ren't you going to reach the top?! This ain't the time to space out!"

"You're right..." Tagiru answered weakly, "Okaaay...let's gooo..."

Tagiru tried taking a few steps, but he fell right to his knees.

"I'll help too!" Miyuki helped Tagiru up, "I wasn't able to stop Fla-Wizarmon at all, but at least this is all I can do for the both you and Gumdramon!"

"Miyuki..." Gumdramon was glad for agreeing to his decision.

"Come on Lunamon and Gumdramon, help me get him into portal!"

"Yes!" The two digimon rushed over to help the girl.

* * *

**Time Skip...**

* * *

After a hasle of getting the less-motivated Tagiru into the portal, Lunamon and Gumdramon continued carrying Tagiru as Miyuki ran beside them.

An explosion was sounded from the distance.

"That must be Taiki-san and Yuu...Gumdramon...digivolve and we'll knock him out." Tagiru pointed over to where the explosion was.

"No, Tagiru! In the condition you are in now, there's no way you can preform digivolving without your true motivation!" Miyuki scolded Tagiru.

"Yeah! Listen to Miyuki, in the state that you're in won't allow me to digivolve." Gumdramon said, "Just hold on tight for now!"

The group scurried over to see that Yuu and Taiki were in great trouble as Fla-Wizarmon aimed his blue match at the two along with their digimon.

Lunamon let go and allowed Gumdramon, who was still carrying Tagiru, headbutt into Fla-Wizarmon.

"Oh shoot! I forgot to get Tagiru." Lunamon realized, but it was too late Tagiru fell face flat onto the ground after Gumdramon had hit Fla-Wizarmon. "Sorry!"

"Y-You!" Fla-Wizarmon gave a sharp glare at the four before them.

"You better give Tagiru his motivation back!" Gumdramon stated.

"G-Give it back..." Tagiru proceeded.

"What can you do when your human partner has absolutely no strength to even move?" Fla-Wizarmon questioned them noting that Tagiru is still weak as of now.

"Shut up!" Miyuki yelled, "Tagiru won't lose to you know matter what even if he lost a chunk of his strength!"

Fla-Wizarmon lit the match, however Lunamon and Gumdramon dashed toward Fla-Wizarmon sending Lunar Claw and Ran-Gum Break.

The wizard-like digimon dodged the two attacks directed at him as if it was nothing, thus kicking both Gumdramon and Lunamon in the stomach hurling them into the stone floor.

The two digimon continued attacking with all their might not matter how many times they were hit.

"You and Gumdramon promised that you two would become super stars of the human and digimon world!" Miyuki reminded Tagiru, "Not only that, it was the day I finally found something...the day both you, Gumdramon, and Lunamon became friends!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!I'm the one who's going to become a super star!" Fla-Wizarmon argued kicking both Gumdramon and Lunamon to the wall across the moss covered street.

Miyuki ran over to Gumdramon and Lunamon standing before them.

"Miyuki...don't..." The two digimon stammered.

"What else can I do?! I'm going to protect you two no matter what happens!" Miyuki turned back over to the fire wizard, "He's just borrowing Tagiru's motivation, it came from his heart right, Gumdramon?!"

"Yeah!" Gumdramon stood by Miyuki's side.

"Me too!" Lunamon followed in unison.

"You two don't have the strength to fight me anyway! And what can the likes of a little girl like you can do about it!" He mocked.

"Gumdramon!" Omegashoutmon and Tuwarmon tried to move, but Taiki ordered, "Wait! Not yet! Let's watch a little longer."

Yuu gave Taiki a stern look on what he was doing, "Taiki-san."

"We all learned something from Tagiru during our hunts, we all can't give up no matter what!" The three stood their ground all gazing at Fla-Wizarmon with the same determined face.

"Gumdramon...Lunamon...Miyuki..." Tagiru began to realization increased watching his friends stand up for him making Tagiru regain his full strength.

"So noisy. I'll shut you all up with on extra shot of pain!" Fla-Wizarmon raised his red match, igniting it with a lot of energy into the fire.

A shadow figure moved in front of Miyuki, lunamon, and Gumdramon making those three smile upon who was standing before them.

"Tagiru." The three simultaniously spoke.

"You're right. I can't let him get in my way." He turned to the three, "I'm going to keep my promise with Gumdramon in becoming a superstar."

"But I hunted all of your motivation," the wizard faltered wondering why Tagiru regained his energy so fast.

"My motivation keeps coming and coming! You can't steal all of it!"

Fla-Wizarmon floated up, still holding the match filled with his power, "Then I'll steal your next wave of motivation!"

"Gumdramon! Time to digivovle!" Tagiru readied his loader.

"Right!" Gumdramon readied, "Gumdramon...digivolve to Arresterdramon!"

After that Tagiru and Arresterdramon proved themselves to Fla-Wizarmon how strong both their teamwork was. Although Tagiru wasn't happy that Sugimoto-sensei got back all of his motivation back.

* * *

**Back at the Kudo Residence...**

* * *

"I'm back, nii-san!" Miyuki had just recently returned with a smile on her face. She was glad that Tagiru was able to get all his strength back after the Fla-Wizarmon incident.

"Oh, Miyuki...great timing!" Taiki was holding the house phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Akari wanted to see if you wanted to make a cake together with her, are you up for it?" Taiki asked.

"Cake...oh you mean like those desserts I've seen at the bakeries that I've past by through town?" Miyuki remembered passing by a few shops on the way home.

"Yes, Akari wanted to show you how to make one."

"Tell her I'm up for it!" Miyuki gave her brother the thumbs-up.

"Alright." Taiki went back to answer in Miyuki's place since he still had some stuff to explain to Akari.

* * *

**In Miyuki's room...**

* * *

"I'll see if I can ask Yuu and Tagiru tomorrow if they want some," Miyuki eagerly pepped up couldn't wait as she went to bed.

On the digimon world's side...Two fairy digimon race under the digital moon in a playful manner.

The small pixie-like digimon with bright yellow wings stopped, "Hey, Petermon?"

"What is it, Tinkermon, " A digimon with the look of young pale skinned boy with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail wore a green hat ornamented with a bright red feather along with a green ensemble of a musketeer outfit. His belt held a sword and a knife.

"Why don't we...invite a human to Never-Ever Land?" Tinkermon suggested to Petermon.

"Might as well, since I've heard that humans have been visiting this world lately." Petermon agreed with no objection since Tinkermon was quite a handful when it came to rejecting a request.

* * *

**_Extra: Miyuki and the Never-Ever Land Digmon Leaders_**

* * *

"What do you think we should do today, Lunamon?" Miyuki asked the digimon in her xros loader.

"I really don't know...want to go hunting for a bit?" Lunamon suggested to the girl.

"Well after we make a cake with Akari-san," Miyuki reminded the digimon of what Akari asked her.

"Right! I can't wait to taste the cake!" Lunamon said with excitement.

* * *

**Time Skip...**

* * *

"Wow! It came out just right!" Miyuki excaimed with Lunamon as Akari removed the cake from the oven.

"That's not only the best part in making a cake!" Akari spoke as she placed the sponge cake onto the cooling rake, "While it's cooling we can start making the decorations, so help me cut the fruits while I make the whipped cream."

"Alright!" Miyuki moved over to the cutting board as Lunamon brought her the washed fruits.

After some time the cake was finally finished, Akari helped Miyuki cut some for Taiki and the others before she went to visit them at digiquartz.

"Thank you, Akari!" Miyuki waved goodbye to Akari as she headed back to the park to enter the portal to digiquartz.

"I wonder where Tagiru, Yuu, and Nii-san are at?" Miyuki wondered as she along with Lunamon wandered across the area, although they didn't notice two digimon that were behind them as they neared where the three guys were.

"Yo, Miyuki and Lunamon!" Tagiru was the first to notice her.

"Miyuki-san," Yuu greeted her.

"Great, you guys did make it in time! Look I brought cake!" Miyuki held out her share of cakes.

"So did I!" Lunamon held out a smaller box holding her slices for Gumdramon, Damemon, and Shoutmon.

"Hm?" Taiki and Shoutmon felt as if someone was watching the group as they ate some cake.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" Miyuki worriedly looked over to Taiki who replied,"I don't but I feel as if someones watching us, right? Shoutmon?"

"Right." Shoutmon muttered as he bit into the cake.

"Thank you for the cake!" the three guys and their digimon partners thanked the two.

"You're welcome," Miyuki smiled along with Lunamon until a sudden yellow powder was sprinkled above Miyuki and Lunamon.

"Huh...Nii-san? I feel a little sleepy..." Miyuki collapsed onto the floor along with Lunamon.

"Who's there?!" Taiki shouted as Miyuki was held up by Tagiru and Yuu while Lunamon was held up by Gumdramon.

Two fairy digimon smirked as they entered the area readying their attacks.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

By the time Miyuki and Lunamon awoken, they spotted her friends locked up in a cage. Next to the cage were two digimon.

"Those two are Tinkermon and Petermon! They are the ones who take childish digimon away to Never-Ever Land." Lunamon identified the two that were approaching them.

"Miyuki-san...those two are quite strong," Yuu warned her through the cage.

Readying her xros loader, Miyuki began questioning the two fairy digimon, "What do you two want from us?"

The small pixie digimon stepped or rather floated forward in response,"It's quite simple we want to capture just one human to enter Never-Ever Land."

"So your motive is taking one of us to land?" Miyuki continued.

"But of course young miss," Petermon stepped forward, "Otherwise we wouldn't be doing this at all...particularly..."

Petermon walked over to Miyuki lending a hand to her, "We would be happy if someone like you were to come."

"No thank you, but instead of that...wouldn't you two be better off going digimon hunting with a human instead?" Miyuki changed the subject.

"Hunting with a human partner?" Tinkermon and Petermon never had thought that as they mumbled the same words.

"So? It would do the both of us a favor, you two get to have some fun hunting with a human while I gain two new friends."

"Friends?" The two digimon looked at her.

"Yes, friends."

* * *

**Time Skip...**

* * *

Petermon agreed without hesitation however Tinkermon went into a fit for a moment, until she finally agreed with him.

"You better take good care of us." Tinkermon said as her along with Petermon's data entered the xros loader.

"I will." Miyuki promised as she went up to Taiki and the others who were released thanks to Lunamon's Lunar Claw attack.

"Nice job on handling the situation. You were able to get the digimon to join you without a fight." Shoutmon complimented them on what they did, so he patted Lunamon's head.

"But how did you know that those two wanted friends?" Tagiru and Gumdramon asked Miyuki.

"Remember what Lunamon said when she identified them?"Miyuki pointed out.

"Yeah, what about it?" Tagiru still had no clue.

"It showed how much they wanted digimon or at least someone to be there with them. It seems that they were desperate upon looking for friends."

"Oh." Tagiru and Gumdramon had finally got it.

"You didn't realize that the moment they caged us?" Yuu sighed.

"No good, no good! No wonder you won't make it as a super star." Damemon followed his partners sigh.

"What was that?!" Gumdramon and Tagiru began chasing Yuu and Damemon around.

Miyuki, Taiki, Lunamon, and Shoutmon laughed upon the sight.

* * *

**Lazura: Wow...this is the longest chapter I've ever typed. Although this chapter is still following the main story, I wanted to add an extra story about Petermon and Tinkermon in this. You see, I just randomly found on the digimon wiki that Petermon and Tinkermon existed, so I thought 'why not use these two digimon in the extra?' In the end a part of my story (which had fighting) got deleted because of my glitching computer, so Miyuki had to negotiate in order to convince them to join her.**

**Anyways...remember after this chapter will be about the Great Gathering of Hunters. Miyuki won't do much, but she will stumble upon Clockmon's and the clock shop man's plans.**

**Please review and don't forget to vote! **


End file.
